


the rest of the world was black and white (but we were in screaming colour)

by trixicbean



Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (mentions of homophobia), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicbean/pseuds/trixicbean
Summary: day five of twelve days of supercorp christmas one-shots from the prompts by supercorp big bang on tumblr.lights/decorations feat. kara passive-agressively covering their house in christmas lights and lena trying to stop her 'fixing' their neighbours display (with a side of cute baby)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056071
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	the rest of the world was black and white (but we were in screaming colour)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm rewatching greys with my mum as i post this. she has been watching it for 16 years and this is her first time rewatching. fun fact: she's squeamish and spends most of the time not looking whenever there is blood.

Lena lifted the six-month-old baby onto her hip and reluctantly followed her very annoyed wife outside. It hadn’t meant to get serious. 

“Look, what they did!” Kara pouted, angrily gesturing at the house over the road from them. They didn’t like them much but it was turning into an all-out war. Since she and Kara had moved in eight months ago, just before Leo was born, they had been a little more than a little homophobic. They had burnt their pride flag which they had hung outside during June and now to say Kara was pissed would be an understatement. Lena had managed to talk her out of going and burning their American flag (it was a debatably crime after all) but it had led to the most passive-aggressive battle of wills that Lena had seen in a long time (and she had a board of old men afraid to contend with constantly) which had accumulated in this.

A stupid competition over who could do the best Christmas lights. 

They hadn’t even spoken to their neighbours, it just happened that the day after Kara had hung some Christmas lights around the roof of their house, their neighbours decided to do the same and then cover a tree in lights. That led to Kara covering all three of their trees in lights. All tightly to the branches to just emphasise the shape unlike their neighbours who had draped them messily (their house looked better) but the next day the neighbours had an inflatable snowman and chaos just reigned from that moment. 

Each window on their house had lights surrounding it and a Christmas wreath in the middle. The bushes out front were coated every inch in lights and the path up the driveway was lined with lights. If something could be outlined with lights, it had been outlined. When that wasn’t enough Kara had invested in some light-up snowflakes and covered the front of their home in them. It was quite sophisticated the decorations, thank Rao, the colours sticking to a gold, silver and red theme, a stark contrast to the unsophisticated abomination they called decorations next door. Lena was positive they’d never even heard of a colour scheme. 

“It’s not that bad,” Lena sighed, already knowing Kara was plotting an amazon prime order. 

“They have a Nativity scene!” Kara complained as a car pulled up into the driveway. 

“Steal baby Jesus!” was heckled out of the car window and Lena took a deep breath as she looked over at her sister-in-law.

“No,” Lena shut down her wife before she could say anything else or get any ideas. 

“It’s a good idea,” Alex got out the car, shutting the door behind her and heading toward Kara and Lena. 

“No crimes will be committed,” Lena sighed, “I will not resort to crime,” she looked pointedly at her wife. 

“Fine,” Kara conceded, “But it would be so easy,” she added quietly. Lena just shook her head and turned to her sister-in-law. 

“Why don’t you just come in and tell us why you need to steal my wife for a mission?” she shrugged, taking Kara’s hand to pull her back inside and away from glaring at their neighbour's house. 

“Just a quick raid, tomorrow,” Alex smiled sympathetically. It hadn’t been deliberate but Kara had slowly ended up stepping back from almost all her Supergirl duties after Lena had finally fallen pregnant with Leo. Alex had now taken to visiting them if the DEO needed to ask Supergirl to join a non-emergent mission. 

Before Kara had her mission the next day, she had managed to add even more lights to the house. The baubles hanging from the tree and lights going all around the chimney. She was waiting on a Santa to go on top of the chimney. 

Lena watched out of the window with Leo in her arms waiting for the neighbour's reaction. It was usually priceless. Kara came up and wrapped around her just before they noticed. Her arms holding Lena close and a kiss pressed to her cheek. It had become a little bit of a nighttime routine. It was only five minutes later that their neighbours came stalking out angrily gesturing at their home. The rainbow pattern of the lights on the chimney especially irking them. It was rather satisfying. 

“What do you want for dinner?” Lena broke the comfortable silence after their laughter had subsided. 

“I don’t m-” Kara trailed off as she watched their neighbour start to extend the nativity display with wise men. Lena followed her eye line and watched with Kara. 

“Now, that’s not even canonically accurate,” she complained, outraged. Maybe, she was a little more invested than she pretended to be. 

“Did you just refer to the contents of the bible as canon?” Kara laughed. 

“The wise men don’t show up till January sixth,” Lena complained, “Jesus isn’t even born yet. The baby shouldn’t be there,”. 

“Yes,” Kara smiled, “The baby shouldn’t be there,”. 

“No,” Lena deadpanned, ignoring her wife's smug smile which only said she was preparing an irresponsible idea in her mind, “No,” Lena warned her, passing her Leo as she stood up, “No. No. No,” she warned as Kara’s smile became more smug, backing up and keeping her eyes on Kara as she tried to find her phone so she could order some pizza. She really couldn’t be bothered to cook. 

“Hey, Leo,” Kara lifted up Leo so she was looking him in the eye, “Do you think we should go and make the nativity scene accurate?” she smiled. 

“Don’t bring our son into this,” Lena warned, glaring at her wife as she put in the usual order that they had been getting before they’d started dating. 

“Why not?” Kara smiled, leaning forward to press a raspberry to Leo’s stomach which made him fall out in giggles, “He’s a genius,” she pressed a few kisses to his face making him just laugh more.

Lena smiled as she finished off the simultaneous order to the Chinese place, throwing her phone to the side and going over to her little family and pressing a kiss to Leo’s cheek, “He is that,” she smiled, sitting down with her legs draped over Kara’s lap and pressing a kiss to Kara’s cheek too. 

“Pizza and potstickers are on their way,” she smiled, looking at their incredibly cute son who kicked his legs and held out his arms to Lena. Lena lifted him out of Kara’s arms and held him in a hug between the two of them, “How was the mission?” she asked quietly. 

“We should steal that baby,” Kara mumbled. 

“No,” Lena chastised, “Tell me about the mission,”. 

“It won’t be too hard,”. 

“Kara,”. 

“But I have superspeed,”. 

“Kara Zor-El Luthor-Danvers,” Lena warned, glaring at her wife and using her best commanding CEO voice. Kara pouted but she stayed quiet about it. Lena could tell she was considering her options as they fed Leo, put him to bed and started on their own dinner where Kara brought it up again. 

“If I use my super speed, they would never know,” Kara came out with in the middle of Lena stealing a potsticker off her plate. 

“For that, I’m stealing two more,” Lena laughed, dropping the one she had before trying to take another. Kara blocked her with her chopsticks. 

“It’s a reasonable suggestion,” Kara pouted, batting Lena’s chopsticks away. 

“No, it isn’t,” Lena fought back with her own chopsticks. 

“Yes, it is,” Kara smiled, fighting back with her chopsticks to engage them in battle. 

“No it’s not,” Lena distracted Kara, dragging Kara’s chopsticks to one side and diving in with her hand to steal a potsticker with a smug smile as Kara’s face morphed into a pout, “No stealing baby Jesus,” she warned as she dipped the potsticker in the sauce before eating it victoriously. 

“You’re mean,” Kara mumbled, staring sadly at the place the potsticker used to be among all the other potstickers on her plate. 

Lena got home from the office two days later and the wise men and Jesus were gone from next door. Kara had been musing over whether or not she should do it for every second of the last two days as she added the Santa to their chimney. She got out of the car and made her way to the front door, unlocking the door, pushing her way in and kicking her shoes off before she opened the porch door. 

“Kara Zor-El Luthor-Danvers!” she called into the house and could feel the tension. 

“It was Alex!” came Kara’s yelled response, “Alex made me do it!”. 

“Hey! Not cool,” Alex’s voice carried through the house as Lena made it to the living room where Alex was sitting with Kara and Maggie. 

“I had no part in any of this and I don’t condone their actions in any way shape or form,” Maggie deadpanned, lying down with her feet up on Alex’ lap as Lena bent down and picked up Leo from his playmat, peppering his face with kisses. 

“Auntie Lena,” Ellie came running into the room carrying her teddy. 

“Hey, Ellie,” Lena pulled her niece into a one-armed hug, “How was your day?”. 

“Auntie Kara took the baby Jesus and wise men from over there,” Ellie pointed out the window, “She used her superspeed,”. 

“She did,” Lena smiled smugly, turning to face her wife who was slowly turning a very deep shade of red. 

“Alex made me do it,” Kara pouted as her sister hit her again playfully. 

“Not cool,” Alex complained. 

“I had no part in any of this and I don’t condone their actions in any way shape or form,” Maggie deadpanned again, picking Ellie up so she sat on top of Maggie's pregnant belly. 

“Look,” Kara started to reason but there was a knock at the door that jolted them all to look out of the window. Kara dipped her glasses down to take a look. 

“It’s the neighbours,” she whispered in horror, a panic-stricken look in her eye. 

“Go hide the thingies out of sight,” Lena hissed to her wife before turning to her sister-in-law, “Keep your child quiet,” she whispered before turning and going to the door with Leo on her hip. 

“Hello Mr Haynes,” Lena smiled overly politely at the horrible man on her doorstep. 

“Miss Luthor,” he smiled. 

“It’s Mrs Luthor-Danvers,” she corrected.

“Is your friend in?” he asked, looking over Lena’s shoulder. 

“My sister-in-law and her wife are here but I didn’t know you knew them,” Lena smiled, a little confused as she looked behind her, “Unless you know their daughter,”. He just stared at her a little speechless. 

“I mean the girl you live with,” he sighed. 

“Oh, my wife. Yeah, she’s in,” Lena laughed, turning behind her and covering Leo’s ears before she called into the house, “Kara, darling, Mr Haynes is here,”. She pretended to ignore Alex’s face peeking out of the hallway as Kara came speeding around the corner and slid down the hall on her socks before coming up beside Lena, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

“Hi Logan,” Kara smiled. 

“I told you to call me Mr Haynes,” he smiled, far too politely, “I just wanted to ask if you saw anything this afternoon, Jesus and the wise men went missing from the nativity,”. 

“I thought they hadn’t arrived yet,” Lena smirked, “It’s only the sixteenth of December,”. He didn’t reply at first, a little speechless. 

“They’ve been stolen,” he replied very seriously eventually. 

“My sister-in-law is a detective,” Kara turned to face into the house, “Do you want me to get her?”. 

“I’m asking if you saw anything,” he sighed. 

“No, we were at work most of the day,” Kara shrugged, “Didn’t see anything,”. 

“Are you sure?” he pushed unconvinced.

“Yeah, we weren’t home all day,” Lena smiled. 

“Are you sure?”. 

“You can ask my boss if you want,” Kara turned to look at Lena, “Did you see me at work today?”. Lena had spent the morning at CatCo that day and she just smiled. 

“Yeah, I did, darling,” she smiled, pulling Kara closer by her hip, making Mr Haynes shift very uncomfortably. 

“Well, you’ve been home for a few hours, have you seen everything since?” he asked clearly exasperated. 

“No,” Kara shrugged as Lena shook her head with her. He didn’t look satisfied but after looking them up and down with disgust one more time he left without another word. 

“Bye Logan,” Lena called after him before slamming the door before turning to face her wife. 

“I can’t believe you,” she hissed as Alex and Maggie’s laughter filled the house. 

“I’m sorry,” Kara pouted. 

“Don’t try that on me,” Lena flicked her bottom lip with her finger, “You’re not getting off that easily. We are going to have a proper discussion about this later,” she warned as Leo let out a cry, “For now,” Lena smiled, handing Leo to Kara, “I think we both know what this cry means,”. 

“It’s your turn,” Kara complained. 

“You stole next door’s Christmas decorations,” Lena shrugged, ignoring her wife’s protests. 

Lena never had a discussion with Kara, Eliza called as they were eating dinner and her outrage at Alex’s and Kara’s actions were very much displayed as Lena and Maggie tried desperately not to laugh at their wives. Lena ended up getting quite behind Kara’s stealing of the nativity figures when she watched the Haynes’ confusion all night. It was too funny. 

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [insta](https://www.instagram.com/trixicbean/?hl=en) and [tumblr](https://trixicbean.tumblr.com/) if you want more of my annoying ass


End file.
